


The secrets of a champion

by PurelyChaos



Series: The Secrets of Champion: Revalink prompts [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: But we're gonna read it all, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Revali secretly loves Link, Revali's diary was only meant for his eyes, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love, assumed one-sided attraction, link's secretly crushing on revali but they're both dummies and i love them, okay so it's just gonna be sappy sappy romance with a side of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurelyChaos/pseuds/PurelyChaos
Summary: Inside Revali's diary are the secrets he never dare say aloud. (Requests wanted, please)





	The secrets of a champion

Fluttering petals part from the blooming flowers of spring, carried away by the gentle winds on a morning almost as bright as your golden hair. The rising sun lights up the world into a new day just as it has done for eons ago and eons to go.

The sun compared to you, my dear, can never match up to your brightness. It can only enhance the way your eyes sparkle, it's like staring into pools of the bluest oceans reflecting upon the stars beyond our skies.

You are graceful at everything you do, in battle you dance with your enemies, weapon poised and a cheeky grin on your face that makes my heart skip too many beats. You radiate truthful joy, happiness, and love. You are beautiful. You are the reason I smile, you are the reason I can laugh happily.

I am the opposite, I wear a mask. I am the liar out of us. I will avoid the truths. I will pretend when I'm around you, that I do not love you.

But that is not true.

I adore you, though I can only pine from afar. If only you would see, my dear, how my heart beats only for you each day. For when I am too weak, for when exhaustion creeps into me, for when I can barely stand to drag myself out of bed. The thought of you sends me enough joy to fill my heart with love. And I can stand to live another morning, another evening so as long as I can see you.

But I cannot love you.

Our time is running out, for evil is rising, gaining powers that we can only pray to defeat.

I only wish that you'll make it out of battle alive.

Be it a day, month, or even a hundred years I know you'll be the one to bring peace to our united home.

Because you are you, you are unique. Even the Goddess knows you are special.

You have integrity, determination, and hope.

You have my heart, even if I do not have yours.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Comments are very much appreciated. I have lots of free time, so I wouldn't mind doing any requests. In fact I encourage whatever requests you might have, they might be written short though. 

 


End file.
